Talk:Ruby Rose/@comment-192.30.97.52-20160427133901/@comment-24534644-20160505172349
Didn't you JUST tell him to be specific about what he didn't like? Now that he does that, you're hating on him for bashing your self-proclaimed 'brilliant' piece of work. Kid, you are just reeking of awful-fanfiction-author syndrome. But here, allow me to make counter points to your own bad counter-points. 1: The problem Isn't OC/CC interaction itself. It's making OCs who are directly related to the characters and shape their stories, especially like this. Anyone who knows anything about the general fandom knows that this is usually immensely frowned upon, and the only ones who don't frown upon it are the same people who insist on doing it because they can't come up with their own stories. 2: True, it has not been confirmed that it isn't possible. But that could just as easily be, and likely is, because common sense wouldn't dictate such a vast leap of logic. What we've seen in the show consists of two things. One being complete robots, only ONE of whom, a prototype, has a soul and working aura, and a single guy with advanced prosthetic legs. What this guy is, is straight up complete cyborg; one with ADDITIONAL LIMBS for crying out loud. That last part itself is a huge no-no. It is not okay, and until it gets acknowledged in Canon, will not be accepted without a sufficiently detailed story about WHY he's like this, not "because it's cool and he's Penny's 'brother'". Plus, you're saying he INTENTIONALLY handicaps himself except against particularly strong opponents? WHY?! That's the sort of attitude the Idiotically Honorable Warrior would have. Which admittedly makes sense if he's based on Gilgamesh, but no one, and I mean NO ONE with that kind of mindset would make it to the position of General in the Atlas military. Have you seen how serious business they are over there? Badass by itself DOES NOT equal authority. 3: So... you're giving Ruby a new weapon with the expectation that she will use it... But with the acknowledgement that she WOULD never use it, unless she'd lost Crescennt Rose for whatever reason? In which case, not only would she be using a weapon she has NO experience with, but she'd be carrying around two completely separate weapons on her person at the same time, which would not only slow her down a lot, but is ALSO heavily frowned upon by the fandom. 4: If you admit that you aren't good at interpreting Ruby's character, then for f*ck's sake, why are you writing about her in a fandom that's literally ALL about themes and characterization?!? And you should be sorry, because a cybernetic general who just so happens to be Penny's 'older brother' (which makes no sense for the reasons Ark described) is something that every decent RWBY fan and fiction writer would groan at. Literally, we've seen HUNDREDS of OCs like this, from guys just like you who think they're the greatest thing since underwear. None have made it through with positive reviews. 5: Doesn't change the fact that Ironwood has been specifically touted as "running the military". As in, there are no other people with the same rank as him. In other militaries? Maybe. In this one? No. And you have to adapt to that, not adapt IT to suite YOU. 6: If we're being assholes here, then you're being an irredeemable douchebag. I admit I personally was out of line at first (though ironically, you havent said anything to ME yet). But what we're doing is giving criticism, and only your vast childish worship and overprotectiveness of your own work caused you to immediately interpret everything negative that was said as an intentionally hurtful statement. Again, just like 90% of the existing horrible fanfiction writers out there. Also, creative and open-minded? You are literally just merging together General Grievous and Gilgamesh and throwing him into the RWBY universe (without even following the CNR, might I add), and your 'open-mindedness' so far consists of you lashing out against us who dislike what you have here. No, we don't talk this way about every character design we come across. Just the awful ones. Can you improve? Well, I like to think anyone can. But the first step is to stop being so defensive, accept that maybe, JUST MAYBE, several Wikia members all giving you the same negative feedback might mean that there's some truth to what we're saying, and then WORK to improve.